Mew's Every Flavor Fics
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: For HPFC FWC. Various oneshots, pairings, & genres. LAST fic: 1st PENNY/LUCIUS! M&MWP! In the background, it happened. And they let it continue... NOTE: This fic collection includes the 1st Zacharias/Parvati story, a M&MWP. R&R,thx! GO SLYTHERIN!
1. World of Our Own

**Mew's Every Flavor Fics**

A collection of one-shots/ficlets by mew-tsubaki

**Note:** This was done for the forum-wide competition in the HPFC. These characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. I only did the fic!

**House**: _Slytherin_

**Week**: _One (first challenge)_

**Challenge**: A word-prompt –"follow"

* * *

**World of Our Own**

Summary: Light Sirius/Remus. Takes place in their 5th year, towards the end. Slightly humorous, slightly angsty, certainly yummy.

* * *

"Well, you're such a handsome follow –I mean, _fellow_," tittered one of the third-year girls. "We were wondering if you would like to join us when the last Hogsmeade trip comes around?"

Sirius Black grinned impishly. "Ah, girls, when the time comes, I'll decide. Until then-" He paused and touched his index finger to his nose and then to the giggling brunette's standing in front of him. Both she and her blonde friend swooned. "Until then," he repeated, "you'll just have to be fine with stalking me from afar, all right?"

"Yes, Sirius!" the blonde Hufflepuff squealed. She dragged her Housemate away and Sirius watched as they disappeared down the corridor and around the corner. He sighed.

If only every day could be as light and easygoing as this one.

The wizard turned on his heel and trudged the other way. He knew he shouldn't be skipping History of Magic, but when had that class last done anyone some good, really? Besides, doing well in school wasn't necessarily on the top of Sirius' list. Sure, he did well –he was fairly smart, though he mightn't have come across as such –but he probably would've done better had he actually put some effort into his academics. He might have even done as well as Moony.

Sirius gazed at the pictures hanging on the walls and caught a glimpse of one of a couple under the full moon. They were so at peace…_unlike us during the full moon_, he thought grimly.

As if his thoughts had summoned him, Remus Lupin came up the stairs right as Sirius was climbing the set to the level above. "Sirius?" Remus called. "What are you doing?"

The black-haired boy sighed, knowing he wouldn't escape at least a small lecture from his prefect mate. Instead of hiding, Sirius smiled and looked down. "I should think that's quite obvious, Moony."

Remus frowned. "We've got class now, Padfoot. It was one thing for me to step out; I asked permission to go to the bathroom. You-" He stopped. "You slipped out without Binns even noticing, didn't you?"

His grinned only widened. "Why, people, I do think we have a genius on our hands!"

The brunette wizard puffed out his cheeks. "Don't start, Sirius. I want to get back to class. I-"

"You just want the time to finish the Potions essay you –for once –forgot to do."

Remus reddened. "I use my time wisely, Sirius. Besides, isn't it time for your nap in that class? Come on. Let's go back-"

"Walk with me."

"What?" Remus looked askance at his best mate. "Sirius, if you're planning something…"

"I'm not planning anything." Sirius shrugged. "I just wanted to roam a bit."

The two friends locked eyes for a moment. Remus slowly released his breath. "Well, I suppose I should go with you to ensure that you don't cause any trouble…"

The elder Black son quirked an eyebrow and led the way. "Thinking like a true Marauder, Rem."

With a spot of hesitance, Remus fell into step alongside Sirius. They walked like this in a comfortable silence as they climbed the stairs. Sirius' eyes darted from wall to wall, glancing at each and every painting as the images moved.

"Is something wrong?"

"No… I was just thinking… No one ever greets the paintings, y'know?"

Remus stared at him like Sirius was someone else. "Well…," he started slowly, gauging Sirius' reaction, "it's not like the portraits leave the most outstanding impression on the students."

"Hello!" Sirius greeted a painting of two nymphs dancing around their trees. The nymphs laughed and blew him kisses and Sirius… All he did was smile that trademark turn-one's-legs-to-butter grin.

"Honestly, Padfoot, you're acting weird."

"I'm just enjoying myself." He grabbed Remus' hand and dragged him to a small section of images. He gestured to them. "It's interesting to wonder about how they all came to be here. I mean, sure, we have the portraits of those who've died, like the headmasters in Dumbledore's office. But what about those nymphs? What about this dryad and her satyr here?" Sirius continued, pointing to an oil canvas with the aforementioned creatures. "What about the little witch and her wizard brother who play all day with her enchanted doll? Don't you ever wonder what their stories are, where they come from? Don't you ever wonder about their homes?"

The bell rang and fellow Hogwartians moved in the halls all around them and passed them, as well. No one stopped to move the two friends along, though. When things had settled down again, Remus sighed. "At least we have our free period now before dinner…"

"No one will miss us –much." Sirius continued his stroll, forcing Remus to catch up and keep an eye on him. "Oh, here's a good one. Take a look at the wife and her husband. Oh, she's cooking supper. Dammit, now I'm hungry."

"I know you have a point, Sirius," Remus muttered.

The grey-eyed teen plastered on a mischievous mask. "Do I?"

"You wish your home was like theirs, like those in all these pictures."

The grin fell from Sirius's face. He looked away from Remus and watched the sky darken outside the nearby window. He strode towards it and leaned on the sill. The color of the sky reflected in his eyes, causing the gentle silver orbs to obscure to the shade of the castle's stones…a color not unlike his less-than-saintly younger brother's eyes.

"Sirius." Remus approached him, stopping a meter away. He bit his lip. "What's running through that secretive mind of yours?"

"Family history." Sirius turned and beckoned the other wizard closer. When Remus was well within reach, he rested his forehead on his shoulder, ebony locks mingling with caramel brown.

The werewolf's cheeks flushed. He knew Sirius to be a kind soul; he knew him better than Sirius would've allowed James, though Remus had an inkling James already knew just how close Moony and Padfoot were. But Sirius rarely showed such affection. It took Remus a moment before he could clear his throat and croak out, "Like you said: No one will miss us much." He halted. "C'mon, Sirius. You can't bring up that subject without finishing your thoughts."

Sirius nodded, an odd thing to do with his forehead against Remus' warm and calming shoulder. "I've been thinking more about our coming last two years…"

"And?"

"I know I'm only fifteen. But… Merlin, ever since I met you and James and even Peter, I've felt more and more like it would be the right choice to leave that ruddy place once and for all."

The corridor echoed in silence. Outside, the birds were asleep and the crickets were coming to life. Inside, most of the students were tucked away in classrooms or their Common Rooms, in either place being quiet. Even the portraits made no noise in the presence of the two wizards.

The silence was deafening.

"You're…going to run away?" Remus hated that his voice came out as barely more than a raspy whisper.

Sirius breathed in and out. "I'm only toying with the idea. I'm not running away from here," he added hastily, lifting his head up quickly and meeting Remus' eyes. "I would never run away from Hogwarts! But… But Grimmauld Place is an entirely different story."

"No, I understand. You're very much a target in your household."

"You don't know the half of it," the taller boy retorted.

Remus frowned. "That's because you rarely talk about it. Will you finally tell me _something_ of your family?"

Sirius groaned and leaned back against the windowsill. "What's there to tell, Remus? I've told all three of you. My family's just crazy about keeping magic strictly for purebloods."

"Then why are you bringing this up now?"

"Because we'll be adults in the wizarding world in less than two years. And we'll have to start making our own decisions soon. I should have the power to decide where I live, don't you think?"

"But…running away…"

"Remus, I was originally going to be bred to be my father's successor. They wanted me to walk in his shoes and be the next head of the Black family."

"Follow in his footsteps."

"Yes." Sirius ran a hand through his hair. "I can't do that, though. I don't think like them. I'm _not,_" he hissed darkly, "a chip off my father's shoulder."

Again, the corridor fell silent. Remus edged closer and leaned back against the windowsill, too, and leaned into Sirius' side. "I know that. James and Peter do, too. We know that best."

"But?" Sirius prodded.

Remus smiled; Sirius knew his lecture patterns. "But it…might be a little bit early to leave. Give it one more shot, but I'm not asking you to play nice." He locked eyes with the other Marauder. "You know your threshold and you know right from wrong. When things go wrong, you get out of there. Run like a bat out of hell, Sirius."

"Or like Snivellus being chased by a good scrubbing and shampooing."

The two laughed at that, but Remus nudged Sirius. "Come on, we should go."

Sirius smirked. "That's right. You still need the rest of our free period and supper to finish that essay. You have Potions with Slughorn first thing tomorrow, don't you?"

Remus glared at him. "Oh, shut it, you git." He tugged Sirius' sleeve hem and dragged him back downstairs. "Keep up now."

The Black son smiled at Remus' slightly playful, slightly bashful behavior. A step behind him, Padfoot pecked the top Moony's head, chuckling when Remus' ears crimsoned. _Ah, you know me, Rem_, Sirius thought._ I'll trail behind you any day of the week._

When they reached the Gryffindor Common Room, Sirius saw the look in Remus' eyes. He was pretty sure that Moony didn't mind that notion of his at all.

* * *

**YAY! XD I loved writing this! Remmius is soo cute! I managed to squeeze in 3 uses of "follow," though we only needed two, but I did it more because I was having too much fun writing this. Very light slash, but I love Sirius/Remus! Three cheers for them!**

**This was inspired by the Wrock song "Portraits" by Hollow Godric. It's an excellent song and the guitar riffs are amazing. Hollow Godric's songs are beautifully haunting, so check them out! :)**

**Please review! Thanks! :D**

**-mew-tsubaki**

**Thanks so much for Betaing, Morghen! Lurve you! And I'll hand over… *presents custom-made locket that matches Reggie's* So you match your husband! XD GO SLYTHERIN!**


	2. Oh, Green Man, Where Art Thou?

**Mew's Every Flavor Fics**

A collection of one-shots/ficlets by mew-tsubaki

**Note:** This was done for the forum-wide competition in the HPFC. These characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. I only did the fic!

**House**: _Slytherin_

**Week**: _Two (second challenge)_

**Challenge**: Two-character appearance. **Theodore Nott **and **Tracey Davis**. Amongst others, of course. ;)

* * *

**Oh, Green Man, Where Art Thou?**

Summary: A bit of a love triangle with Tracey/Theo/Lavender Brown. Tracey is a half-blood witch, a mature girl, and a polite person for a Slytherin. However, Lavender Brown gets to _everyone_, especially Tracey when Lav swoops in and steals the object of Tracey's affections. Now, Tracey must prove to herself the one thing she'd always doubted…

* * *

In the House of the cunning, Tracey Davis was at her wits' end.

The brunette wondered how she could have ever been sorted into such a House. Yet, she only wondered and never acted. Her first year at Hogwarts had motivated her to deal with the lot she'd drawn and persevere. If she could move through this House and graduate, then she was sure she could do anything.

Before coming to Hogwarts, Tracey had always been the leader. It was subtly demanded of her. She had a little brother who needed to be cared for and he'd always looked up to her. Goodness knows he'd need someone. With her mother being a busy pureblood witch and her father an equally busy half-blood wizard, Lachlan Davis needed a sister on which he could rely.

It didn't matter that, once Lachlan turned eleven, the family had discovered he was a Squib. No, it didn't matter at all. So Tracey took care of him. And she never spoke of family with her fellow Slytherins.

Once, she'd come dangerously close. Draco Malfoy had asked her about the possibility of her mother and father attending some Ministry of Magic function. She'd blindly replied that no, just her mother would, that her father would be out with her little brother.

She'd received strange looks from the others in the Slytherin Common Room—Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, the two lugs (sorry, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle), and Daphne Greengrass—and then realized her mistake. It had been a simple "yes or no" question. She'd given a little too much information.

Quickly, Tracey had amended with, "Er, no, my parents won't." Luckily for her, no one pressed about the little Davis brother that had seemingly appeared out of thin air.

Then.

Some time after that, Tracey had been in the library, looking up a book for a Transfiguration essay. There was a book she desired on the top shelf. From behind, a black-and-green robed arm had reached up and retrieved the title for her. "Thank you…Nott," she'd muttered as she'd turned around.

Theodore Nott was wiry with dark, messy hair and dark, navy blue eyes. He stood a good head above her and peered down either side of his sharp and narrow nose at her. Her own burnt sepia eyes locked onto his orbs and she nervously pushed some of her ringlets off her shoulder. She'd never said much to anyone in her House outside of Daphne or Millicent Bulstrode. Zabini bothered her every now-and-then for assignments, but she'd never before exchanged much more than a greeting with Nott.

"If you'll excuse me—"

"I never knew you had a sibling," he said suddenly. He sat beside her when she took her seat at the study table on which her belongings were spread.

Tracey did the only thing she knew how: She tensed up at the subject of her family. She could handle just about any other situation thrown at her. But people? _Talking_ with them? No.

She sighed. Tracey knew that her fifth year would never go as smoothly as the past four if she conversed with Theodore Nott. She could not remain the wallflower she was if she opened her mouth now. So she made a decision.

Tracey Davis slightly half smiled and replied, "I do. You?"

And that was the end of her.

* * *

While their classmates were busy being teenagers, Tracey and Theo were busy _trying_ to be teenagers. All her life, Tracey had been an adult stuck in the body of a child and then in the body of a preteen, quickly followed by the body of a teen. She'd never put herself into any of those categories, though; she was Tracey, the reliable daughter and basically the caretaker of the household.

She had always stepped on eggshells because of her brother's situation, but she was starting to see the mahogany floor underneath as she spoke more and more with Theo. And he really was "Theo" to her, never "Theodore." There was a spark of trust between them, and it went both ways.

Theo was mature and tightlipped, too, but he slowly (more than she) opened up about his angry and abusive father. He never would elaborate much on how the elder Nott _became_ that way, but he didn't have as hard a time explaining his actions when Theo riled him. It explained why Tracey saw the Slytherin in long sleeves most of the time.

Somehow, this odd acquaintance became an odd friendship. Of course, there never was and never is such a thing as friendship in the House of snakes, but Tracey wanted to give it a shot. So this little oddity got them through their fifth year and most of their sixth year.

Stress on the "_most_ of their sixth year."

Everyone would forever remember that year. It was the one when they were preparing for N.E.W.T.s and those level classes. It was the one when things became more hectic because Harry Potter was the "Chosen One." It was the one when _Weasley_ made the Quidditch team and that horrible Brown girl thought he was _so_ brilliant and then they started going out.

Really, they only ever snogged. Tracey thought it was atrocious, the way Brown looked like she ate Weasley's face.

"They're two stupid Gryffindors in love," Theo snickered to Tracey one time outside on the green. His eyes watched as the snog/grope-fest known as Brown-sley made its way through the halls.

Tracey watched them and then Theo. His eyes still followed them. "They're disgusting. This is our school, for crying out loud. Couldn't they at least find somewhere private?" she finished, sticking her nose back in her notes.

A quiet moment passed between the two. Eventually, Tracey looked back up to find Theo staring. "You read too much."

She looked at him with disdain. "I like to read."

"Fine. You _study_ too much."

"I like to study."

"Only Potter's mudblood mate _likes_ to do that."

Tracey narrowed her eyes. "Are you calling me a mudblood?"

"Do you want me to?"

She held his gaze for a moment longer, understanding that his retort was an opening for her to share more about her home life. So what if she'd opened up some? He didn't know about Lachlan being a Squib yet. …no. No, she wouldn't tell him. It didn't matter that Theo was the first person in years that she felt comfortable with… She wouldn't tell him.

"Well?" he prodded.

"No," she answered, "of course not." Looking back, Tracey hated that she let him change the subject so easily. If she hadn't let him, she would've been able to ask _then_ the question on her mind:

"Why were you staring so intently at Brown and Weasley?" And Tracey knew Theo didn't have a thing for blokes.

* * *

Tracey had always told herself to watch for the signs in a person's gait and words when something changed. She'd recognized it when she and Theo had first become friends. And she'd recognized the change when she saw him glance at the blonde attached to the youngest Weasley boy's hip.

It was like she hadn't her fair share of disappointment in life. Besides Lachlan, besides being a Slytherin when she didn't want to be, besides having to grow up so fast that it was like she'd never had a childhood, Tracey had seemingly grown up without her feelings. Or so she thought. Once upon a time, Tracey thought she was adult, mature enough to handle anything thrown at her.

But sixth year was turning her into a bloody _teenager_.

Not only did Weasley have to break up with Brown, but Brown had to get all mopey and whiny and really, what difference did that make? Tracey thought it didn't make any at all, but she saw the way that Theo looked. She knew that a certain lion (or lioness, whatever, she didn't really care) had caught his attention. But she reminded him constantly that lions and snakes didn't mix.

Then Professor Dumbledore had died. Draco was a bad guy for real and not just some confused little wizard looking for attention. Snape was a lot worse than even any of his Slytherins could have ever guessed.

Yes, many of their fellow Slytherins didn't cry or shed a tear at the body of the "daft" headmaster. But he had been the school leader. Tracey hurt. Tracey enjoyed all of her teachers. No one knew that. Except Theo.

She'd raised her wand, helping to light up the sky. She'd turned her head to the right, looking to see if his eyes were glistening, too.

They were, just a little. But he didn't freak out or move away when that pretty little blonde head had rested on his shoulder. He didn't cringe that _that_ hand clutched his robes for comfort, that _those_ tears stained the black material blacker, or that _that_ nose dripped snot disgustingly on his school sweater.

Tracey hurt and cried like all her classmates and schoolmates. But much of it was for a different reason.

* * *

Much to the reader's surprise, seventh year flew by in a blur.

Tracey reverted to her old self. She stopped trying to be a girly young one and she focused more than ever on her studies, partially because she wanted to do well and partially because she wanted to survive. Even Slytherins could have a hard time if they got on the Carrows' bad side…

She hated that Lavender Brown bothered coming to Hogwarts. She hated that Brown was a half-blood and therefore _slightly_ safe from harm. But it couldn't last long. Brown was a known friend and supporter of Potter. That type didn't last long at school those days.

But then the end of the year was upon them. Then it was the end of April and the beginning of May…and the beginning of _mayhem_.

Tracey lost sight of how many bodies she saw, of how many spells flew by in front of her and all around. She'd originally gone with her House, being fine with McGonagall escorting them out since so few of them would fight. Though it didn't really make sense to her. She'd always been the reliable one for her family…shouldn't she be the reliable one for her school? Shouldn't she fight?

At some point, the witch was separated from the others. She didn't know how it had happened, but it did. Tracey just thanked Merlin that she at least had her wand on her. But it was okay. No one harmed her and she managed to dart through using the castle's shadows; there were so many now, considering all the new debris piling up everywhere.

When she'd reached a certain scene, Tracey…didn't know how to react. At first she was frozen and just watched. The fearsome Fenrir Greyback was rampaging and enjoying terrifying the students. Oh, look there… It was Lavender Brown…

"Tracey?" a voice asked from behind.

The brunette had turned and saw Theo jog to meet her. Huh. His eyes looked over her as if he actually _cared_ she was all right… No, it couldn't be that. Theo was a good guy, but he looked out for himself, not others…

Then his attention was grabbed by something else. He'd gasped and run past her. "_No_!"

Tracey watched him the whole time. So what that the mudblood Granger had saved Brown in the end? Greyback had at least managed a small attack on her. It hadn't been to her face, but her body was horribly mauled enough as it was.

Silently, Tracey felt angered that it hadn't been to the face.

More so, Tracey had wished that this would've all been over a whole lot sooner.

And then it was.

Potter had faced the Dark Lord in the remains of the Great Hall. The Dark Lord had turned out to be stupid, not at all great as some of the Slytherins whispered or the Death Eaters proclaimed. The Dark Lord's own Killing Curse had backfired…and then everyone went about tending to the wounded and grieving the fallen.

Tracey had something to grieve. Her eyes narrowed as Lavender Brown fell so easily, _too_ easily, into Theo's arms. How could Tracey have been so oblivious? She didn't want any other bloody witch to be near him. Theo was _hers_ and hers alone.

Ah. Idea.

Theo always did tease her about reading and studying, but Tracey was smart from all that material. It shouldn't be too bad… If she just went somewhere where no one would see or hear her… If she could do this, things might work, seeing as Theo seemed to have a "baby deer" complex (you know, wanting to care for someone who's injured, kinda regardless of who it is?). But she had to deal with this first…

Tracey found one of the few empty classrooms still standing and slipped inside. The Silencing Charm was cast with ease, as was the Sealing spell. What came next was the worst part.

As expected, she screamed like she'd never done so before in her life. But what would anyone imagine? Breaking one's own bone… Especially the old-fashioned, non-magical way… It hurt a lot.

When she walked back to the gathering, she strolled over to Theo and darling _Lavender_ as if it were nothing. She even politely asked how _Lavender_ was doing. Lavender was stable and even healing, but Theo looked like a right mess. Ugh, how could he stand to kiss the top of the blonde's head like it was nothing?

But wait. There it was. Theo recognized a few things. First, he realized how familiar he was acting with a _Gryffindor_ and he backed away a bit. He backed away completely when he realized that Tracey was hurt, too. In fact, he hopped up and went to _her_ side, where he belonged, and fretted over her broken right arm.

Tracey had no qualms about playing Theo's sympathies. Maybe his little crush on Lavender had done them both some good: He slightly learned to care for something other than himself and Tracey learned to care for numero uno (and got her guy by default).

Ah. She was quite sneaky. So Slytherin was the right choice after all.

* * *

**This was fun! :D I've never written Tracey before, so it was fun to toy with her personality. I had two ideas in mind: make her nice or make her naughty. Obviously, I went with the latter, but I think this turned out nicely. Maybe I'll do another Tracey that's nice some time in the future… Maybe. ;)**

**Note: The Green Man mentioned in the title is the Green Man of pagan lore. I used him because he signifies rebirth, a process Tracey went through. She was first the good girl…but trials and tribulation reformed her into a cunning Slytherin, the one thing she'd never considered herself as.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading and please review! Thanks!**

**-mew! :3**

**Thanks for Betaing on such short notice and so quickly, Morghen! *hands over chocolate-covered cashews & chocolate-covered Reggie* The cashews? I was hungry. XD**


	3. I Swear, We're Mental Patients

**Mew's Every Flavor Fics**

A collection of one-shots/ficlets by mew-tsubaki

**Note:** This was done for the forum-wide competition in the HPFC. These characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. I only did the fic!

**House**: _Slytherin_

**Week**: _Three (third challenge)_

**Challenge**: Prompt table. Set 4: Birthdays (used ALL in table)

* * *

**I Swear, We're Mental Patients**

Summary: My 1st Draco/Ginny! Post DH/pre-Epilogue. There are those with things to do with their lives. Then there are those whose lives are planned _for_ them. Two of them rebel for a special occasion. *Note: This is slightly AU for Florean Fortescue being alive. :3

* * *

Sighing under the sweltering sun, the redheaded witch put down her glass of ice water and wiped the beads of sweat forming on her brow. It was her first summer out of Hogwarts and it was a bland one.

Ginny had to wonder what she was going to do with her life. She had received all the N.E.W.T.s possible for several jobs. She could be an Auror like Harry. …nah, she was pretty sure she'd had her fill of Dark Wizards. She could work as a Healer at St. Mungo's…oh, who was she kidding? She didn't have the patience for that. Besides, Hermione was the one better-suited to that line of work. Ginny _could_ call in a favor with Oliver and audition for some Quidditch scouts. It wasn't like she didn't have the talent; she'd played several positions even, proving to be a valuable player. It would be stupid for any Quidditch scout _not_ to swipe her up while she was still a free agent.

…

Ugh, why should she even _bother_, right now? It was too hot to think!

For fear of her mind baking, Ginny left the porch of the Burrow and went inside. "Mum?" she called. "Mum, have you made any ice cream recently?"

No one responded. Actually, the house was fairly silent. Not even the ghoul upstairs made any noise. Besides her own breathing, the only sound Ginny heard was the chirping of the cicadas outside.

"Thanks a lot for letting me know you stepped out," the Weasley grumbled under her breath. She slipped inside the freezer in the kitchen and searched the shelves until her lips were nearly blue. However, there weren't any frozen treats. Frowning, Ginny exited and surveyed the kitchen. She sighed. She didn't have the energy to make anything herself. Of course, as luck would have it, _that_ was when she saw the note:

_Ginny—_

_I've gone to Bill and Fleur's to help out with Victoire. You know Fleur's still new to being a mother and I want to lend a hand. A plate of tea sandwiches is in the fridge. Money's on the table should you feel the need to go out somewhere. I'll be back for dinner._

_Luv, Mum_

Ginny had to admit, it wasn't funny, exactly, being babied at her age despite _being_ the baby of the family (excluding Victoire, that is). She was the only one still living at home, but Gin knew that that was how things would be for at least the first few years out of school until she was able to stand on her own feet. For now, she would have to deal with her position in the family as she always had.

For now, Ginny was going to step out, too. After she left a quickly scribbled note so Molly wouldn't freak, of course.

* * *

Elsewhere in England, life was just as calm and happy.

"Why not Pansy? I've known her all my life! I would even daresay I _trust_ her!"

Narcissa Malfoy glanced up coolly from her paperwork to stare down her son. "Draco, it won't be Parkinson for the obvious, superficial reasons."

Draco snarled. "Oh, stop it. I'm not a child anymore. I can run my own life, Mother, and I refuse for you to choose my bride."

"We Malfoys are of a higher breed than others, Draco."

He rolled his eyes and sneered. "Yeah, look where that thinking got Father: Azkaban," he muttered darkly under his breath.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," his mother hissed, but he'd gotten to her. Her quill snapped in her grip as if it'd been a Sugar Quill. "Anyway, you should consider either of the Greengrass girls. That family's fairly respectable."

"I don't want to do this, Mother," Draco stated as he exasperatedly rubbed his eyes.

"What about Tracey Davis? She was in your class and House, if I remember correctly. What's she like?"

"I dunno. I think she was the one who stayed out of the way. No one really needed her." Draco stood up from the living room table and walked around to rid his legs of the pins-and-needles feeling. "Do you know what _I_ need? Something to eat."

"Have the house elf bring it up," Narcissa ordered.

He left the room, calling over his shoulder, "I'll get some fresh air instead." When Narcissa didn't respond, he quickly clambered down the stairs. When he reached the front door, his mother exploded.

"OH! _Draco_! You get back here _right_ now! Don't make me set you up with Millicent Bulstrode!"

Draco knew that was an empty threat; Narcissa would never marry him to a girl she couldn't stand. So without further ado, he Disapparated to London.

* * *

When Ginny arrived in Diagon Alley, it felt like that day when she was preparing for first year all over again. Nary a face went by that she recognized. It was as if she were a child again, only this time she didn't have her mother's hand to guide her.

"No," Ginny told herself, "you don't need Mum for everything. _Grow. Up._" Having steeled herself, she walked the length of the wizarding mecca and peered through the windows. Pretty much the only thing that never changed was the faces of the shopkeepers. However, there was one face she felt she _needed_ to see.

Down Diagon Alley a line was forming out of the doorway to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Ginny figured as much; when the weather was hot, even witches and wizards looked for all ways possible to cool off. Ginny just wished that not everyone had had the same idea today.

"Excuse me. Uh, excuse me, I'm trying to get by," she groused as she tried to elbow her way into the store. She was met with elbows to the arm and side. Disgruntled, Ginny waited at the tail end of the line and tapped her foot. She did a double-take, though, when she saw a fair-haired wizard slip inside. "Oh, bloody…" Again, she apologized as she fought her way into the shop. "Er, sorry… I, uh, saw my mate went in already…"

"…and I want it now," Draco stated to Florean's helper. "I have my money right here, so just give it to me."

Ginny snorted. "Is that really any way to speak to someone?"

He froze and slowly turned around, that trademark Malfoy sneer on his face. "Of course. Weasley," he scoffed, looking her up and down. "Couldn't afford more clothing, could you?"

She rolled her eyes, not ashamed to be in her tank top and shorts. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?" she asked, ignoring his jibe.

"I want the last tub of Chocolate Frog Chunk," he answered, turning back to the helper, who by now had fetched Florean. "How _hard_ is that to understand?"

"Mr. Malfoy, please," Florean begged. "There are other customers who were here first."

"And I'm here now." Draco put the money on the counter. "Now can I _please_ just have the ruddy ice cream?"

Ginny sighed and put her own money down. "Hello, Mr. Fortescue."

"Oh, Miss Weasley!" Florean said as he recognized a friend of Harry Potter's and a hero of the war. "How are you? Can I get you anything?"

Draco growled, "I was here first!"

Ginny half-smiled. "Well, I was actually wondering if I could have the last of the Chocolate Frog Chunk?" she inquired sweetly. "You know, it's _so_ hot…" Without much more pleading, Ginny ended up with the tub and Draco on her heels as she left the parlor.

"And _how_ did you do that?" Draco hissed as he followed her down Diagon Alley.

"Easy," she replied. "He likes Harry and he likes the family." Ginny winked impishly. "_Winning_ combination, don't you think?"

"Give me that ice cream, Weasley."

"I didn't hear a 'please.'"

Draco contorted his face in several severe ways, trying not to shout at her. "…_Please_," he spat through gritted teeth.

"Ooh, sorry. I'm treating this as an early birthday present to myself. Well, have a nice life!" Ginny Disapparated then and happily arrived home to the Burrow.

"Ickk. _This_ is the Weasel hovel?"

She blanched and stared at her companion. "You Side-Along Apparated with me?" she shrieked.

Draco snorted. "Not really on purpose. Unless you count wanting the damn ice cream as a purpose."

"Will you shut up?" she groaned as he followed her inside the house. "Get over it already! Go home and whine to Mummy!"

He frowned. "It's my birthday, too."

Ginny set the ice cream on the kitchen counter and stared at him. He didn't seem to be lying… Then again, this _was_ Draco Malfoy. …Then again, he'd been on neutral terms with Harry ever since Harry had saved him. She cocked her head to the side. "No, it isn't. When _was_ it?"

"June sixth." Draco bitterly smiled. "During the usual exam week."

She blinked. Her birthday was August eleventh. This day, July seventh, was exactly halfway between the two dates. Ginny brushed it off as a strange coincidence, though. She pursed her lips. "Did you celebrate?"

"What's there to celebrate, Weasley?" he asked, taking a seat. "My family's a mess, remember?"

Things were quiet for several moments. Ginny stolidly put the ice cream in the freezer. But she came back out with a plan. "We're going to celebrate our birthdays, Malfoy."

He gaped at her as she began rummaging through her mother's cupboards and selecting ingredients. When she started to mix them together in a large bowl, he howled, "Are you out of your mind?"

"Quite possibly, yes," Ginny answered as he stormed to her side. "But why should that matter?" She dumped the flour in the bowl—and coughed. The entire bag had emptied, leaving both her and Draco covered in white dust. "Huh. I didn't think it possible, but I've made you paler, Malfoy," she said with a laugh.

He glared at her, irritated but slightly amused. "Well, look at this. It _is_ possible to hide all those freckles." He smirked at her angry blush.

"Look, why don't you go get some balloons from the drawer under the sink? … No, not that one… _That_ one."

"I don't even know why I'm doing this," Draco muttered as her walked back. He withdrew his wand and magically inflated them. "I never did understand the point of these things…"

Ginny glanced up at him. "They're fun. What's to understand?" She set the cake to bake and found the items necessary to make icing. Ginny was surprised to find she didn't mind Draco's company when he was being civil. She even had a laugh swatting his fingers away when he tried to taste the icing prematurely.

"So do I get a present?" he asked. "I mean, we _are_ celebrating my birthday, after all."

"_Our_ birthdays," she corrected, putting some things away while the cake cooked. "And isn't cake enough? There's the ice cream, too."

Draco scrunched up his face, definitely reminding her of a ferret. "What's a birthday without presents? It's uncalled for. It's untraditional."

Ginny sighed. She really wished by now that she had known what she was getting into, because she was starting to get a headache. "Oh, fine. We'll do a Yankee swap. We'll trade presents. Sound good?"

"Fine," he huffed. "It at least saves me the trouble of leaving a wrapping paper trail." He paused and narrowed his eyes at her. "I, er…"

"No, you don't have to spend money on me," the witch stated. "Heaven help that you'd actually put some thought into anything, though."

Draco glared at her and left the kitchen. Ginny's face fell and she went after him, not wanting to lose her company. But he'd already Disapparated. So, frowning, the Weasley daughter went back inside and found a gift anyway, despite the feeling that he wouldn't return.

* * *

Back in the kitchen, she took her time and ate a couple of the tea sandwiches from her mother. Ginny absentmindedly flipped through an old issue of _Witch Weekly_, but she began to get fidgety and she really wished that the oven would hurry up and ding.

Ding, it did. That was the only thing she heard, but when she set the confection on the countertop to cool, Draco returned. Apparently the _**ding**_ had covered the sound of his _**pop**_.

"You're back?" The stunned look on her face couldn't be suppressed.

"Yes, I'm back. You still have _our_ ice cream, remember?" Yet he said it with only a small smirk, one that might be interpreted as a smile, but Ginny didn't push it. Instead, she iced the cake and levitated it over to the table where the wizard sat.

She began to stick the candles in when he added an extra one. "Ack! What are you doing?"

"I turned nineteen; therefore, _nineteen_ candles."

"I'm turning eighteen, so _eighteen_ candles," Ginny retorted, removing the last wax candle.

Draco stopped her hand and then pulled away, though not commenting about touching a blood-traitor. She _was_ still a pureblood and she hadn't been all _that_ bad to him today.

"_Happy birthday to us_," Ginny sang softly, "_happy birthday to us…_"

He lit the candles, his mind not on any of his family troubles for once. "Happy birthday, Ginny," Draco breathed.

"_Happy birthd_—_what_?" She gaped at him (he'd said her first name!) and he took the chance to blow out all the candles.

"Oh, looks like you won't get a wish, Weasley." Draco passed her a ring on a chain. "Your gift, by the way. It does have some thought, mind you; that's the Malfoy crest," he explained as she stared at the silver peacock ring instead of him. "I'm imparting a bit of wealth, you see," he said with a mischievous grin, "since you don't have much here."

Not missing a beat, Ginny raised an eyebrow and pointed behind him. "Thank you. Yours is behind you."

Draco grabbed the small bag, grousing about how "_no one_ puts gifts in the corner, they go on the table," but he shut up as he pulled out a pine green sweater with a silver D on it. "Hell. This doesn't make me a Weasel now, does it? And where did you…?"

"Oh, it's just something I whipped up. And no, you don't have to be a Weasley. Happy birthday, Draco. Cake?"

The wizard sighed as she laughed and passed him a slice. A crazy thought occurred to him: Maybe he'd have an answer for his mother a little further down the road… "You said your birthday's coming up, right?"

Ginny sat down and started eating. "Yes, but I figure everyone will still be a little busy then. Hence my early celebration."

"Keep the day open," he remarked, not meeting the widening eyes. "We'll celebrate then, too." Funnily enough, the ice cream was long forgotten.

* * *

**Despite this being my first go at a Draco/Ginny, I found the pairing (if you can call it that in this one-shot) to come easy. The idea for the fic came quickly, too, as soon as I read the prompts for Set 4. I could definitely see a sequel to this one, though! Any takers? XD**

**So please review! Thanks for reading, as always! And this one was dedicated to **_**opaque-girl**_**, whose Dracny stuff is starting to turn me towards them (*GASP!*)! 0.0! Look at what you've done, Pooja! X3**

**-mew! :3**

**Thanks especially to Morghen and mew's daddy for beta-work! I would be lost without you two! XD Maybe. ;3**


	4. Liability for This Claim

**Mew's Every Flavor Fics**

A collection of one-shots/ficlets by mew-tsubaki

**Note:** This was done for the forum-wide competition in the HPFC. These characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. I only did the fic!

**House**: _Slytherin_

**Week**: _Four (fourth challenge)_

**Challenge**: Romantic pairing with a given character and one character not in your House. Mine: Zacharias Smith of Hufflepuff. Other: Parvati Patil.

* * *

**Liability for This Claim**

Summary: The FIRST ever Zacharias/Parvati fic! XD Mostly post-DH. We all know what Zacharias Smith is like. He's a no-good wizard. He's never had any problem with that. Until now.

* * *

"_You should've been in Slytherin_," she scoffed. It all began with that one statement.

Parvati Patil had said it to me after the Battle of Hogwarts was over. I had managed to stay out of harm's way until the fight had finished, but I'd never managed to flee. So I was forced to see the wreckage and decay of the aftermath. Merlin, I've never wanted to see so many corpses. Ever. And I never want to see that many again.

I had been wandering around, gaping at the piles of, ugh, bodies, when I'd accidentally bumped into someone. It turned out to be Parvati Patil (only identifiable by her mangled Gryffindor tie) supporting her twin, Padma, who was limping very badly. Parvati had glared at me with a nasty look in her eyes. "Uch, Smith."

I'd drawn myself up, not wanting to be chastised. "What's it to you, Patil?"

"You coward!" she'd growled. "We were all busy fighting! And what did you do? You ran with your tail between your legs. How you ever managed to stay in Dumbledore's Army, I'll never know. You're no Hufflepuff. That's the House of _loyalty_."

"I _am_ loyal," I'd spat. "I'm loyal to life. Chiefly, mine."

"Of course that would come from you." She had rolled her dark eyes and then fixed me with another glare. "You should've been in Slytherin, you self-righteous creep." She'd shoved past me then and continued on, not bothering to look back.

I received similar reactions from others, specifically members of the D.A. It turned out I was the only member to have tried to run…but so what? Like I'd said to Parvati, I wanted to _live_. And I would use any means to keep on living.

* * *

It would be a year later when I would have the misfortune to run into that hypercritical witch again.

After Hogwarts, there wasn't much for me to do. I didn't have any outstanding capabilities and I lacked one too many O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s for any kind of job in the Ministry of Magic. My best bet was finding work at the_ Daily Prophet_. However, working as everyone's lackey wasn't my idea of fun, either. But I had to put up with it because it was the only job I could find.

Being at the _Prophet_, I didn't really see anyone from my school days. …Okay, so there was that stupid Brown girl from Gryffindor, but she was a reporter with an advice column, so I never got anywhere near her. I was the busboy for most of the other correspondents. Thank Merlin I didn't have to deal with her.

And yet my words would turn on me.

I had recently celebrated my first year on the job when _she_ walked in. It had been a day like any other—grab everyone's post, fetch everyone's coffee, get everyone's article to the editor immediately. As if I could split into ten people… There isn't magic for that, dammit!

Anyway, Brown was waltzing around my lower level and I had no idea why. My first thought was that she had finally gotten the assistant editor/manager promotion and was coming to lord it over the others. Then I saw she had a companion with her.

Oh, bollocks.

"…and she's the witch you go to when there's something going on in the naturalist field. She tends to refer to _The Quibbler_ for her info and that paper's editor—you remember, Luna Lovegood's dad—for interviews. _This_ is—" Brown stopped short when her eyes fell upon me. She grimaced. "Ah. Zacharias Smith."

"Can I help you?" I said through gritted teeth.

Brown ignored me and turned to Parvati. How could I have forgotten only a year later that the two were best friends? That was my only pondering as Brown said to her, "He's our errand boy. So if you need anything, you ask him. You won't even have to lift your wand," she finished with a smirk towards me.

"Look you—" I wanted to finish my sentence, but…

"Oh? What was that? You don't like your job anymore?" Brown looked at me with feigned care. "I'm so sorry. I'm sure I could find someone else, if you insist."

I bit my lip from "insisting" that she was a cross between a hag and a Mandrake. "I'm busy, so I must be on my way," I stated slowly, pushing my ruddy cart between them and returning Parvati's shove from that one time a year ago.

"See you around, Smith," Parvati sneered. Little did I know what was in store for me.

* * *

I had a false sense of security from the start.

It was fairly nice and quiet when Parvati started. She seemed to be a reporter like any of the others. She was determined, rather talkative (though she and Brown always had been even in our school days), and hardworking. And, at the start, it was only little things.

I would push my mail cart through the pathways between cubicles and a wheel would get stuck. I would take a corner and a wheel would fall off. My tie would get caught in some strange package and tear when I yanked it out.

See? Little things.

But then it got a little worse for me. Almost any opportunity for me to trip and take a tumble, it happened. My bloody legs looked…well, bloody and bruised. Once, I had to chase my cart down a hallway!

My hair was purple one day, I sprouted tentacles the next, and I was covered in boils that wouldn't disappear for a week. Obviously, I was at my wits' end. So I was a chicken and didn't like fighting. So I didn't stay to help "bring about the end of You-Know-Who's reign." So I had always been skeptical of Harry Potter's "amazing" feats. But this was getting tiresome.

In my opinion, the worst bit was about a month into these jokes. _Someone_ conjured a tree root in the ground to trip me. I crashed into a door, however, and broke my nose. Blood got everywhere, including on the post and caffeine I was meant to deliver.

The howls of laughter behind me severely incited my anger. I whipped around to let my accursed coworkers have a piece of my mind. A handkerchief pinched my nose.

"Ow!" I barked, wincing. I blinked a few times before seeing it was _that_ woman.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to stop the bleeding," Parvati stated. She knelt down in front of me, frowning. "Are you, er, all right?"

I'll admit, she was the last person I expected ever to want to deal with me. Yet here she was, looking…rather guilty. Tsk. Go figure. She probably just wanted to look good for everyone else, though she was most likely the culprit. I swatted her hand away, my eyes darkening as I simmered. "I'm _fine._"

"No, you're not. At least let me—"

"I said that I'm fine!" Our coworkers returned to their business while I cleaned up my mess. Parvati, unfortunately, remained.

She silently watched me for a moment. "I… Smith, I…"

I got up, fixed my nose with a spell, and siphoned the blood off everything. "You didn't want anything to do with me. I don't want anything to do with you. That's that." I left, my false sense of security gone. With two people at work who at least despised me, I knew I would be looking over my shoulder every waking minute.

* * *

To my surprise, there weren't any practical jokes or pranks the week after that. Nor were there any the following week. Or the next. I began to wonder if Parvati was planning something big.

On my break one day, I went to the cafeteria (well, more like a small mess hall) for lunch. I sat as usual by myself…until someone slapped a plastic-wrapped sandwich down across from me.

"Get lost," I told her without glancing at her face.

Again, she did that quiet thing and just watched me for a bit. Finally, when I was praying for the lunch break to end, she opened her mouth. "You could've fought."

"Excuse me?" I said, squinting at her. "Fighting gets you the boot around here."

"I meant back then," Parvati explained, picking at her sandwich. "You could've fought. You could do the magic."

I ran a hand through my hair, suddenly lacking an appetite. I pushed my lunch bag away. "You were the one who called me a self-righteous creep. You called me a coward. You might be right, but I don't care. I lived, didn't I? We can't say the same for too many others."

Parvati cupped her cheek, thinking. "You…were right, too."

I swear I was deaf. There was no way she was telling me this. "Beg pardon?"

She stared at the table. "Don't get me wrong. I still think you're an idiot. But… Too many were lost," she said, rubbing the back of her neck. "Too many were hurt. Padma still has her limp. The Weasleys—"

"What about them?"

The witch met my eyes. "You didn't know? They lost Fred."

I shut my mouth. Of course I remembered the Weasley twins—who didn't? (*groan*)—but to have to think of even _them_ as anything but a set… "Anyone else I know?"

"If you recall Professor Lupin…he and his wife were killed."

I narrowed my eyes. "That…"

"What?"

I pursed my lips. "It just seems…_impossible_. I mean, I'm never one to believe fully in one's powers, but Lupin seemed pretty strong and quick-witted. For him to…" I stopped. "You know, I fail to see how I'm right, actually."

Parvati sighed and stretched. "Think about it. If more had run, if more had chosen not to engage in certain fights—more would've survived. More wouldn't have been injured."

I frowned. "Then if you believe me, why did you torment me? Why are you even working here?"

"I like gossip, but I'm a good reporter. I won't stop until I have the story straight. And that wasn't me playing tricks on you."

"You always looked guilty!"

"Because…"

I paused. "You know _who_ did it." I scoffed and shook my head. I rubbed my mouth and had a hard time not sneering and walking away. "What made you change your mind about me?" I asked, catching her off guard. Obviously she had been expecting me to ask who it was that had acted.

"Well… I've had plenty of time to stand back and survey things since the war. I still think you were a coward, but that's the Gryffindor in me talking. The logical part of me is asking why my sister and I remained in harm's way. And everyone's been hurt, either emotionally, physically, or both."

"Not your mate," I snarled. "Her life's duty is to reign over us, though she doesn't quite have that position yet."

"It was Lavender."

"I knew it! If it wasn't you, then it _had_ to be her."

"Smith, it's because _she_ remembers your actions. At first, she was getting back at you because…well, for me, since you had the gall to tell me you'd put your own life first. But she was getting back at you for herself, too. Greyback mauled her," she finished, her face serious. "It stings to hear that someone who might've done some good refused to do so."

What do you say to that? Are there even any words? Not even I had a snappy comeback for that. Yes, people, I'm human. Contrary to popular belief, I _do_ have a conscience and emotions. At least one thing made sense now: Lavender Brown wore long sleeves year-round for good reason.

Parvati sighed. "I…shouldn't have told you that." She blushed, realizing the gossip in her hadn't helped. "Actually, I probably should've left you alone, like you wished." The Indian woman stood. "Look, just forget I said anyth—"

"I couldn't have been a Slytherin," I spluttered, my mind not catching up with my mouth.

She stared at me.

"I couldn't. If I had been, then I would've been able to come up with some ingenious plan to help. Though, being a snake, I might not have revealed it." For the first time, we shared a laugh.

"You know, Smith, it might be nice not to be a snake or a badger or a lion. Try being yourself," the witch quipped. "I'll see you later."

"Er, yeah, see you…" Great, that was the best I could think of? I wanted to slap myself as she walked away, because—for the first time since my beginning at Hogwarts—I realized I'd found someone I could trust. And maybe…maybe she had a little faith in me, too. Another first in my life: I prayed that I was right.

* * *

Parvati took to having lunch with me, which was a blessed change from the rest of my time at the _Prophet_. She didn't hate spending her free time with me; in fact, if I were an idiot, I'd daresay she _enjoyed_ it… Crap. I'm beginning to think of myself as an idiot.

After two and a half months of cordiality, she imparted something to me that changed things between us (I'll explain, let me get there!). She told me that the reason the jokes stopped was that she'd managed to convince Brown to stop.

"I asked her to knock it off."

"No," I said, chuckling. "_Her_? She's so…"

"Stubborn?" Parvati supplied with raised eyebrows. "Don't I know it. She's my best mate. But yeah, I asked her to knock it off. When that didn't work, I asked her to remember what it was like when others weren't that fond of her."

"There was such a time?"

"Yes, there was. That was how she and I became friends and she kinda grew out of her obnoxiousness." Parvati smirked. "Some don't."

I gave her a look. "Hey! I'm getting by without questioning _everyone's_ actions or talents."

The way she laughed and didn't seem to have any walls up around me… I stopped praying that I was right about her changing her opinion of me. I found myself _wanting_ to change her opinion of me.

I, Zacharias Smith, was going to act and not run away.

I waited and observed her more, trying to see if I could gauge her reaction. If I moved too early, this would all blow up in my face and I would be a lone wolf again at work. If I moved too late, Parvati… She was charming. She could have any guy she wanted. If I never made a move, she could still be my friend, at least.

But she was charming. And rather beautiful. And she treated me like a human and she was full of fire and compassion and oh, hell, I've fallen hard for her, haven't I?

That's it. It's been almost another month and a half. I'm making my move. … Wish me luck. *Gulp.*

* * *

My shift was over. _FINALLY_. It'd been a truly hard day. Busy, too. The Quidditch World Cup was coming up, so nearly everything was related to the Wizarding sport.

I had a crick in my neck from being hunched over my ruddy cart, but luckily that cart was in storage for the night and I could head home. I left the floor by way of Parvati's cubicle, hoping we could catch a bite to eat. I slowed when I overheard her laughing with someone else. A _male_ someone else.

"You're horrible!" Parvati said. "You're Seamus' mate! You should tell him when a broom design's awful!"

Ah. So it was Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan's best mate. But why would he be here? Unless… "I can't, Parvati. I'm not blunt enough. Anyway, you've been pretty busy here, not going out a lot. What's got you?"

"Oh… Well, I have been busy. I've also been catching up with Zacharias. We've become really good friends." Oh, Merlin. Something caught in her voice.

I heard Dean snort. "Smith? _The_ Smith? The one whom Ron so eloquently and delicately described as a 'tosspot'? What good would come of that?"

"Not much, apparently," I piped up, spooking them both, more so Parvati. She looked like I had the Dark Mark in place of a face.

"Zacharias! I didn't know you were still here!"

"Does it matter?" I asked bitterly. "I'm a no-good coward—oh, and a tosspot, too." I shook my head. "I was on my way out and I thought I'd…" My intention fell dead on my lips. "I'd" what? Take her on a date? Show her how lovely the stars were beneath a sky absent of inter-department memos? I silently laughed at myself. "'Night, Parvati." I turned my back on her, at least relishing her reprimand to him.

I'd almost made it out of the building when I heard hurried footsteps behind me. "Zacharias! Stop!" The footsteps got closer. "_Zach_! I want you to stop!"

I turned around, biting my lip to keep from saying anything idiotic. Ugh, she looked gorgeous even with stray hairs in her face (stupid feelings). "Don't you have your piece on new Quidditch uniform styles to finish?"

Parvati fixed me with a glare. "Zach, stop it. It wasn't what it looked like."

"You were talking about me with Thomas!"

"No, I wasn't! _He_ said that, not me. And he was just wondering about you, since I'm the only one who's gotten to know you and see that you've…changed." She said the last bit with a funny look on her face. She wasn't quite blushing, but she wasn't quite anything else either.

I glanced behind her. "Don't you have your boyfriend to return to?"

Parvati rolled her eyes and sighed. "Typical male… He's not my boyfriend."

"You seemed pretty cozy to me."

"He's _Lavender's_ boyfriend. Besides, why should that matter to you?"

"I like you. A lot." Her mouth hanged open a little and I knew it took all of my strength to keep my eyes on hers. This had to have been the only bold thing I'd ever done (aside from joining the D.A. in the first place). "But I guess that doesn't matter much, does it? Everyone looks at me the same way, like _I_ was the one scratched by Greyback."

Parvati frowned. "Zach…"

Well, if this was going to be the end, then I was going out with a bang. I clutched her by the waist and drew her to me. I kissed Parvati, something which I'd never thought would happen in this lifetime. It was sweet and passionate at once and I'm sure all of my feelings came across in it. When we broke apart, I rested my forehead on hers. "P, I changed. A lot. I wanted to for you. But it won't do if everyone looks at you like they do me."

She wound her fingers in my shirt collar and leaned her head on my shoulder. "So? You shouldn't have been in Hufflepuff."

I grimaced. "Don't I know it."

"Nope, you should've been in Gryffindor, Zach. It takes the most courage to want to change yourself and change things."

"Did it work?"

"You tell me." And she kissed me back.

* * *

**Long and sweet and one of my favorite pieces. I hated Zacharias Smith. And then I wrote the first Zachvati. Now I love him and I hope you do, too. :D**

***Note: Since this is the first Zach/Parvati, I'm counting this as one of the many ****Mew & Mor's Weird Pairings****, so I would appreciate a little mention if you write a fic for them. Thank you!**

**And thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts! Go Slytherin!**

**-mew! ;3**

**Again, thanks to Morghen and mew's daddy for the beta-work! It's much appreciated! Xo**


	5. Get Up for the Light

**Mew's Every Flavor Fics**

A collection of one-shots/ficlets by mew-tsubaki

**Note:** This was done for the forum-wide competition in the HPFC. These characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. I only did the fic!

**House**: _Slytherin_

**Week**: _Five (fifth challenge)_

**Challenge**: Inspirational fic for a character or pairing using lyrics or a quote. Chosen: Option A (character-centric) with the chorus from "The Creationist" by Kerli:

_"Life is my creation, it's my best friend_

_Imagination — it's my defense_

_And I'll keep walking when skies are gray_

_Whatever happens was meant that way"_

* * *

**Get Up for the Light**

Summary: In all of us, there is the drive to keep going, to keep moving no matter what. Despite all Padma's seen, she marches forward. But why does she, and what motivates her? Vignettes, partially AU (for character death implied and not seen) and done for my Pandora challenge, too.

* * *

_i._

_**Life is my creation, it's my best friend**_

Things had a tendency to be iffy whenever Padma and Parvati went anywhere near Pansy Parkinson. Yet the twins' parents insisted on good relations with other pureblood families. It wasn't that the Patils hated Muggles or Muggle-born magic folk, but there was a certain peace to uphold with fellow pureblood families if the Patils were to retain their reputation.

But here Padma was, Parvati by her side and Pansy standing across from them. All three had their heads bowed over the poor creature in the Patils' front yard.

"Ugh, it's wiggling around!" Pansy moaned as she scrunched up her nose.

"What do you expect it to do? It's in pain," Parvati retorted, sending Pansy a look.

"It's disgusting, that's what it is," the brunette girl stated. She straightened up and the twins followed suit. Pansy crossed her arms and sneered at the mangled form of the beetle. "It's missing a wing and a half."

"We could help it," Padma suggested. "I mean, we all got our letters the other day. Hogwarts letters prove that we're witches. Maybe we can heal it, you know, with a simple spell. I'm sure Mother and Father have books we could use, Parvati."

Parvati looked doubtful. "_You_ want to go through their libraries? I thought you were the smart one, Pad. To get expelled before we even go…" She thought for a moment. "Well, we wouldn't. They wouldn't expel us. But let me handle getting into the ro—"

Parvati stopped and Padma gasped when, with a sickening crunch, Pansy solved the problem by squashing the blue-black beetle. When she removed her foot, she smirked. "There. That's my answer."

Padma grimaced, not at all liking what had just happened. "That was wrong, Pansy," she said quietly, her lower lip trembling. It wasn't the first time they'd seen a lack of compassion on Pansy's part. It wasn't the first time they'd wished for companions other than this cruel and insufferable girl.

But Padma hoped. She knew things would change at Hogwarts. And there, she'd be able to save all the metaphorical beetles from people like Pansy…she just wasn't expecting there would be anyone worse than that pug-face.

_ii._

_**Imagination — it's my defense**_

Third year, Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Professor Remus Lupin presiding. Lupin had everyone lining up to practice magic against boggarts.

Padma…didn't like this task very much. Not only did some people have terrifying boggarts, but this was also an invasion of privacy. Everyone could see everyone else's deepest, darkest fears and Padma knew she'd just have to trust her classmates not to use her boggart against her.

Banshees, spiders, disembodied hands, Snape. They were all frightening things. It was only a matter of moments before Padma walked to the front of the line and came face-to-face with hers: a giant cobra.

It scared her severely, but she steeled herself with her sister behind her and managed the Riddikulus spell, changing the snake into a jack-in-the-box. Once she saw her boggart become the toy, her fear just seemed small. As she walked to the back of the classroom with Parvati, she laughed that she'd been able to come up with something far from the horror of that supersized snake.

Yes, Padma would use that creativity and fast-thinking to move forward. Her fear wouldn't hinder her. And if her worst fear couldn't stop her, then nothing could.

_iii._

_**And I'll keep walking when skies are gray**_

There were many things worse than Pansy. There were many things worse than boggarts.

Padma was sure her boggart wasn't a giant cobra anymore.

Dumbledore. _Dumbledore_. How could this have happened? Dumbledore, _gone_? He… He was _Dumbledore_, for Merlin's sake! He was practically invincible! Sure, he was modest and he never claimed to be the most powerful wizard around, but Padma and her peers had always seen him that way.

Now they knew they were wrong. Dumbledore was gone, felled by the hand of their very own Potions professor.

The end of sixth year was a blurry gray flurry of activity. Somehow, Padma finished. She soon found herself leaving the funeral of the former headmaster. Padma was glad she and Parvati would head straight home with their parents; the Ravenclaw wasn't sure she could talk with her roommates Lisa, Mandy, Su, and Morag at the moment. Tensions were high and no one was truly in the discussing mood.

With whispered memories of the D.A. between her and Parvati, Padma picked up her head and focused on the year to come. She and Parvati were convinced that Harry and his friends would come through and clear away all this darkness. After all, why else would Harry have survived You-Know-Who once if he wasn't meant to once more?

"We'll be just like them," Padma told her sister when that obscure autumn came and they journeyed to Hogwarts one last time on the train. Padma felt that her words could give her all the confidence needed.

"We can try," Parvati stated. The two of them stared out the window. Even though a heavy feeling settled over them as the castle came into view, Padma's mind churned with ideas. Depending on what the situation was, she would have an idea, somehow, to make it through. She always did. Her and Parvati. They'd always make it through. Always.

_iv._

_**Whatever happens was meant that way**_

A little bit, just a little, Padma wanted to forsake hope and give in to the pain of despair.

She couldn't be here, not with the other heroes of the war. It had been five years since Harry had succeeded against Voldemort. Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione… They'd invited several of their close friends from their not-so-old Hogwarts days to a small memorial service that was followed by a kind of…_reunion_. A reunion was the best word of which Padma could think, though it was nowhere near appropriate. Many of them—herself included—didn't want to reunite so soon. The wounds were still so new.

But her parents had encouraged her. "Enjoy some time with your friends," Father had said with a small smile.

"You need to get out of the house, dear," Mother had stated. "Your training for the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad is too time-consuming. Take a break, Padma."

Her parents hadn't needed to voice their concerns. She'd been telling herself the same things, but she'd had a hard time following her own advice.

"You all right?" a voice asked, spooking her just a bit.

Padma flinched, splashing some of her water on the ground. The party really should've been moved inside by now; it was getting dark and late and the moon wasn't any kind of sufficient light source. But at least she wasn't creating much of a mess inside the Weasley family's house.

"Sorry," George mumbled. "I was just wondering how you're doing."

The Indian woman pursed her lips. "…How do you do it?"

"Move on?"

She nodded.

George grinned weakly. "You don't. It'll hurt like a bitch probably forever. And when it's done hurting, it'll scar."

Though she thought she'd pushed the emotions down, Padma could feel her eyes getting wet. "But no one has to see the scar."

The Weasley twin grimaced and scratched his head, looking to the side. Padma followed his gaze and saw Angelina Johnson smile meekly and wave to him. "Sometimes," George drawled, "you should find one person to show the scar. It helps it to heal."

"I'm not half of a whole anymore," Padma retorted.

"Neither am I. But Parvati and Fred are gone." George smiled. "I like just to remember my brother as he was: a wizard, a joker, and the best bloody mate a person could have."

Seeing and hearing his strength, Padma found a little courage herself and thought back on all the good times with her twin. A few even made her smile. She nodded to George. "Thank you."

He left and Padma pushed herself to mingle with the others. As she shared memories of her sister ("Remember, Lavender, when the two of you were enamored with the centaur Divination professor, Firenze?" "Were not!" "Were, too. I have Parvati's parchment doodles to prove it."), Padma found her smile grew more and more. Maybe George was right and she had to live focusing on the good parts.

And, just like old times, she'd hold her head up and hope for what was to come. The darkness was behind them; that's why they were celebrating, even. So she'd move on, if not for herself then definitely for her sister.

Padma thumbed her "P" pendant, another thing that had once been half of a set. But when she cried this time, she cried happy tears, telling herself she hadn't once been half of a set.

She still _was_ half of a set.

* * *

**The Patil twins are some of my favorite characters, and I like that I've had the chance to write more for them. Though this piece was sad, it's more of an encouraging work. I did this for "Hope," in my Pandora's Little Box of Terrors challenge, as well, and it's the theme that links these little vignettes together. I hope you enjoyed it, and please review!**

**Slytherin, FTW!**

**-mew! :3**

**Thanks to mew's daddy, again, for betaing! XD Aren't parents wonderful? :P ;)**


	6. EPIC FAIL?

**Mew's Every Flavor Fics**

A collection of one-shots/ficlets by mew-tsubaki

**Note:** This was done for the forum-wide competition in the HPFC. These characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. I only did the fic!

**House**: _Slytherin_

**Week**: _Six (sixth challenge)_

**Challenge**: Missing moment from canon, written in 1st person POV. Chosen: Tonks' first day on the job as an Auror, i.e. her 1st raid.

* * *

**EPIC FAIL?**

Summary: After all those years at Hogwarts, after all those difficult O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s, after all the years of training, Nymphadora Tonks—former Hufflepuff, present Auror—is ready to kick some Dark Wizard arse. But isn't this kind of stuff dangerous? Well, things can only ever turn upside-down with our lovely, clumsy Tonks around.

* * *

"Are you all right, Tonks?" Kingsley Shacklebolt asked me as we marched up the street on the outskirts of Kent.

I shrugged, my hair wavering between its normal bubblegum pink color and a muddy mauve. I couldn't help it; my feelings influenced my Metamorphagus powers, so my hair was acting wonky and my eyes were darkening. But I recalled something my mother told me when I first started training to be an Auror: Ooze confidence, even when you feel like the dumbest git in the room.

Hehe. I was oozing plenty of confidence right now, Mum.

"I'll be fine," I replied, waving Kingsley off. "I passed all your tests. Even Mad-Eye's ridiculous 'examinations.'" I looked to the tall, huge black wizard at my side. "If I can make it past Moody and his baby eyeball, then I can do this."

"This is the first time we've taken you out on a raid, Nymphadora," Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody said from the other side of Kingsley. "This is very different from fooling and fighting against your teachers and coworkers."

I flared my nostrils, preparing to tear into Mad-Eye for using my first name, which I despise. Kingsley must've noticed, because he cleared his throat to interrupt. "We're here, Tonks, Mad-Eye. Wands out, Mad-Eye to the left, I'll be on the right." He looked to me. "Ladies first, Tonks."

I grimly smiled and marched up to the front door. Nice house, really. Too bad that, inside, lived a raving lunatic of a Dark Wizard who sold Cursed, antique toys to boggle the local Muggle children. That, and we were pretty sure that he was a Death Eater. Nothing like a hoarder of Dark Magic stuff for the Dark Lord.

I rapped once and when no answer came, I knocked again. "Mr. Lindquist Brisbane, the Ministry of Magic declares you are under arrest for possession of Dark materials. Please come out quietly."

There were a few moments of silence and I raised my eyebrows at Kingsley. He sighed and nodded and, as I lifted my black-booted foot to the door, Mad-Eye grumbled, "I had a feeling this was how she was going to handle it."

So, yes, I kicked in the front door. Quite fun, actually. The wood splintered and I smiled. I just love it when the enemy is too thoughtless to cast the proper Charms against intruders.

Mad-Eye went in first, followed by Kingsley. I repaired the door and the three of us moved slowly and cautiously through the house. It was very quiet and the interior was lit only by the dusky light coming in from the windows. We fanned out and secured the first floor and then moved up the stairs. At the top of the stairs, I halted and motioned to my comrades behind me. "Do you hear that?"

Kingsley shook his head and Mad-Eye grunted. Then the white-haired wizard froze. "Tonks, get out of the way!" Moody shouted.

Things…happened rather fast then. A man, short with reddish-brown hair and crazy light green eyes, popped out of nowhere (he didn't even Apparate!) with a manic expression on his face. He pointed his stubby wand at me and screamed, "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!"

"That's what we're here for!" Mad-Eye growled. "Tonks!" he barked.

I flicked my wand. "_Petrificus Total—_WHOA!" I scrunched up my eyes. "Whoa, mate! No need to show _that_ to a lady!"

Brisbane howled like a madman (okay, so I s'pose he _was_ a madman) and flapped his cloak around him like big bat wings, obviously showing that he thought he could fly away like that. Well, it worked—to a point. It distracted us enough that Brisbane was able to jump from the second floor landing and run out the front door…because I a) forgot to Seal the door, b) tipped backwards into Kingsley and caused Kingsley to crash into Mad-Eye, and c) couldn't get up fast enough to chase immediately after the loon.

Crap. Mad-Eye would never let me hear the end of this.

I scrambled up and ran out of the house, tearing down the street after the streaking man. Mad-Eye growled something behind me, but at least Kingsley had my back. Of course, I didn't feel so happy when he reminded me I had a wand. Heh. Oops.

The first spell I cast was the Jelly-Legs Jinx, followed up with another Full-Body Bind. The duo seemed to work on Brisbane because he slowed and tripped before freezing up. I caught up to him and put my heel onto his scrawny butt, and Kingsley joined me. "Why are you frowning?" I asked.

Kingsley quirked an eyebrow. "That's not how we usually handle our targets."

I grinned. "Last I knew, we actually have a 'shoot to kill' policy for when they run. I'm being merciful, Shacklebolt. I'm kind little Tonksy."

Mad-Eye joined us then, securing Brisbane with a quick incantation. He lifted a bag. "A few items courtesy of this dolt here. I marked his residence as Ministry property, too. We're going to log a lot of hours helping the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office strain through the Dark slush."

"Oh, office work? We can't get out for another round-up?"

Mad-Eye scoffed and Kingsley had to stop himself from gaping at me. "You do realize it might be just as nutters next time, right, Tonks?" he asked.

I winked in response.

We returned to the Ministry right after and headed straight to Auror Headquarters, where we passed Brisbane off to our fellow Auror, John Dawlish. Mad-Eye looked me up and down. "You really were fine with today's raid?"

I shrugged. "It'll only get worse from here, right? I mean, You-Know-Who's back, Harry Potter's fought him twice now, hasn't he? I reckon the worst is yet to come."

"You did a good job today," Kingsley commented with a smile.

"Even if you did let him run in the first place," Mad-Eye snorted.

"So shall we count today's mission a success?" I asked hopefully.

"Well…"

"Hold it, you!" Dawlish yelled. "He's gettin' away!"

Anyone know that little instant when something's happening and you just _have_ to get a look? I turned around with the other two right as Brisbane stopped to round the corner. "Hey, little missy!" he shouted at me. "Try defeating this wand!" And I was flashed for the second time in one day.

Yup, I was right. The worst was yet to come.

**Hahaha! XD I do love Tonks. I always thought of her as clumsy, yet saucy. It kind of balances things, you know? And this moment is just too brilliant to pass up. And yes, Lindquist Brisbane **_**is**_** an OC (with a reeeally good HP-sounding name, right? X3), but he's a pretty hilarious one at that. 'Sides, we all know that Tonks is a kickass Auror; she definitely got him. ;) Oh, yeah—calling Tonks a "lady" is most certainly a term used lightly by the boys here, btw. XD**

**As always—Gooo Slytherin! And review! Thanks.**

**-mew! :3**

**Thankies to mew's daddy for betaing! :3**


	7. Last Hurrah

**Mew's Every Flavor Fics**

A collection of one-shots/ficlets by mew-tsubaki

**Note:** This was done for the forum-wide competition in the HPFC. These characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. I only did the fic!

**House**: _Slytherin_

**Week**: _Seven (seventh & final challenge)_

**Challenge**: Break at least one canon pairing with a given pairing. Given: Lucius Malfoy/Penelope Clearwater. Breaks: BOTH Lucius/Narcissa and Penelope/Percy.

* * *

**Last Hurrah**

Summary: Certain things cannot be taught in books. Penelope knows this well; she's learned a lot from being with Percy. But Percy can't teach her everything, either. Penny has to learn about life and love the hard way, somehow. The most vile and unexpected person steps up to that plate, though, and Penny knows that what has been taught cannot be untaught. **Mew & Mor Weird Pairing.**

* * *

Being with Percy Weasley was a _task_.

Ravenclaw Penelope Clearwater was bright and knew her way around problems. She could solve things as readily as any other person who could think on her feet. But it didn't mean she liked surprises.

Becoming a prefect during fifth year with Perce was nice. It gave them something else in common other than their personalities, since they weren't in the same House. Staying a prefect into sixth year proved annoying as Percy's little sister, Ginny, chanced upon one of their stolen snogs in an empty classroom. That drove Penny nuts.

Percy's family was _everywhere_. They wouldn't be able to escape them with the last of his siblings at school!

Actually, when the cat fell out of the bag, Penny had been rather miffed with Percy. She didn't have long to stay mad at him, though, when she found Granger in the library and the young Gryffindor babbled about the Chamber of Secrets and basilisks. Because then Penny had had to step very cautiously as she and Granger used her mirror to watch out for said basilisk.

Well, _that_ turned out so well for her. She and Granger ended up petrified for the rest of the school year.

Penny didn't even get a chance to relax and stew over coming out as "Percy's girlfriend." Her mind was as numb and stiff as her body. Penelope didn't even remember what she'd been thinking by the time Professor Sprout revived all the petrified victims with the Mandrake juice. All she knew was that… Oh, she wasn't just Percy's girlfriend. She wasn't just a title; Percy was there with happy _tears_ in his eyes when she awoke.

And yet all Penelope ever felt was that she _was_ "Percy's girlfriend." It bugged her and distracted her, so she didn't realize she'd been about to walk into someone while doing one of her prefect rounds of the castle on one of the last days of her sixth year.

"Be careful," came a clipped tone.

The gruff voice caused Penny to look up and blanch. The voice belonged to a tall wizard with white-blonde hair and pressed, expensive-looking black robes. He carried a cane with a silver snake head. His grey eyes pierced her own dark ones and made her feel so insignificant that she had to fight the nervous urge to twirl one of her brown curls.

He sniffed. "Excuse me." He looked like he was trying to fight down a sneer as he walked past her.

Penny snapped back to her senses then. She _was_ a prefect after all and… "Sir, could I help you? We really can't have just anyone roaming the school halls, certainly not with what has happened this year."

He halted and turned back to her. "Miss…"

"Penelope Clearwater."

"Miss Clearwater," the wizard started again, "I happen to be Lucius Malfoy, one of the school's governors. As I just came from an audience with the headmaster, I daresay I have business here."

Her cheeks flushed. "Oh! I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy," she apologized, realizing this was Draco Malfoy's father. "I didn't mean to be rude. Please have a nice day—er, nice summer."

Mr. Malfoy pursed his lips and gave her a once-over. "No rudeness received, Miss Clearwater. Good day." He walked away, his over-robe billowing a bit behind him.

Penelope mindlessly finished her rounds and joined Percy in the Great Hall for supper. Honestly, she felt a little better after meeting Mr. Malfoy. She wasn't "Percy Weasley's girlfriend;" she was "Miss Clearwater." She wouldn't forget that any time soon, nor would she ever shake the burning imprint of his severe grey eyes on her.

* * *

At the end of Draco's second year, Lucius was absolutely livid.

Delivering that diary of the Dark Lord's to the Weasley girl hadn't worked out at all. Potter had been there again to save the day. Damn it, Potter was always there!

As if that weren't bad enough, Lucius had gone to speak with that daft man, Dumbledore. Lucius ended up walking out of his office even more infuriated—Dumbledore seemed to be onto him. But then Potter had caught up with Lucius and his house-elf, Dobby. One insinuation led to another and Lucius was ready to storm angrily out of the castle.

Then Potter had tricked him into freeing Dobby. Potter had _lost him his house-elf_!

Though he wanted to, the Malfoy father couldn't harm a hair on that ruddy Potter's head. Dobby _protected_ him! Lucius had had to walk away with his head hung in shame! Malfoys don't do shame.

The walk to exit the castle helped very little to calm his fury. Some Ravenclaw witch almost walked into him, adding a little to his temper. "Be careful," he said in a short voice.

The sound of his voice made the witch—ah, a prefect—look up and blanch. His grey eyes pierced her own dark ones and she involuntarily shrank away from him slightly.

He sniffed. Certainly he wasn't _that_ intimidating. "Excuse me." When she didn't say anything, he moved past her.

"Sir, could I help you? We really can't have just anyone roaming the school halls, especially not with what has happened this year," she called after him.

He halted and turned back to her. "Miss…"

"Penelope Clearwater."

"Miss Clearwater," he started again, "I happen to be Lucius Malfoy, one of the school's governors. As I just came from an audience with the headmaster, I daresay I have business here."

Her cheeks flushed. "Oh! I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy," she apologized. "I didn't mean to be rude. Please have a nice day—er, nice summer."

Lucius pursed his lips and gave her a once-over. She was polite and pretty. It was a shame she was being taught by such filth at this school. "No rudeness received, Miss Clearwater. Good day." He walked away, his over-robe billowing a bit behind him. He didn't give Penelope Clearwater much thought again.

* * *

Penny spent most of her summer communing with Percy via owl, but her mind was preoccupied. She couldn't help it. Lucius Malfoy's eyes and presence were things a girl didn't forget easily.

She felt a little guilty, as she _was_ with Percy, but she chided herself, saying she wasn't doing anything horribly wrong. She wasn't acting on any feelings—_I don't have any __feelings_, she often thought—and she still liked Percy quite a bit.

When the end of summer and the beginning of her seventh and final year drew close, Penny had a nagging feeling in her gut that she _needed_ to go to Diagon Alley sooner rather than later. It was strange; she'd never had such an instinct…though she often pushed the time before the basilisk out of her mind. She hadn't told anyone, not even Percy, that she'd felt something bad was going to happen then.

Now she understood (maybe just a little) her gut feeling. It didn't predict bad things happening. It just predicted _big_ things happening. First, there was the basilisk.

This time, it was bumping into Mr. Malfoy again…though luckily not literally as when she'd first met him.

Penny told her parents that she wanted to get her school shopping done early. She insisted that if they did it earlier, then she could have the rest of the summer to herself to spend as she pleased.

When she saw him, it didn't register at first. Her mother had been counting off items they still had to buy and her father had been carrying most of the bags. Her Muggle father usually carried the bags; he was still a little frightened by magic, though Penny and her mother were both witches. But her father was carrying too much today and he dropped most of the packages.

The brunette seventeen-year-old stooped with her mother to help her father…and she froze. She saw past a detailed, pressed robe. She didn't pay any attention to the freshly polished shoes. She saw a long black cane. As her eyes followed the cane's body upward, she gasped. It was topped with a silver snake head.

It was easy enough to shake off her parents. They let her wander the wizard road on her own and she was very grateful for that. When Penny caught up to him, she followed him into the Apothecary.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy." She smiled brightly as he turned around and seemed to recognize her.

"Ah, Miss…Clearwater, correct?"

Despite being in the House famed for its intelligent inhabitants, Penny felt bloody stupid for nodding like a little child. "Yes, thank you for remembering. So…good summer, I take it?"

His lips twisted together into a smile-like sneer, as if he were recalling an inside joke. "Something like that. You look ready for school."

"Uh, yes… It's my last year," she stated with a frown as she peered at the purchases he was stuffing into a basket. It was obvious he was buying up Draco's year's worth of potion supplies. "But I'm rather looking forward to it. I'll be learning to Apparate, which is nice since it'll make travelling so much easier."

"Indeed." Mr. Malfoy heard maybe half of what she said as they moved around the store, but he let her prattle on. Penny didn't ask why he did, but she liked it. She couldn't talk this way to Percy; if she had gone on about her frets for her N.E.W.T. Potions exam at the end of the year, Percy would've stopped her so he could go study himself. It wouldn't occur to Percy just to listen.

When he finished in the Apothecary, she accompanied him into the Stationers. She bought two bottles of ink and a bit of parchment. However, though she spied a pretty pale blue Color-Changing paper, she couldn't buy it. She still had to get a couple of her books and she had little money left…

There was a _**plink**_ ahead of her. An extra silver Sickle fell out of Mr. Malfoy's sleeve. He _appeared_ not to have noticed… His grey eyes fell upon the very paper she so desired. "That's a durable-looking scroll of parchment." He moved on to the next row.

Penny, stunned, wondered… She picked up the coin (_Finders, keepers_, she thought with a smile) and bought the scroll, and she still had plenty of money remaining for the rest of her supplies. For the rest of Mr. Malfoy's, Lucius', visit in the store, she kept quiet, happy enough to present him with her company. Upon exiting the shop, she summoned all her strength and held him back by his arm. "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy."

He smirked. "For what? Enjoy your seventh year, Miss Clearwater."

* * *

He hadn't known she'd reappear at the Apothecary. He hadn't known he'd _remember_ her as she followed him through the store and then into the Stationers. He…He hadn't expected to let himself listen to her prattle on about whatever came to mind.

By all means, she wasn't anything spectacular. Penelope Clearwater was striking, physically; she had dark, curly brown hair and matching dark brown eyes that were near black and doe-like. Personality-wise, Penelope was like any other Ravenclaw, obsessed with her grades and doing well in school. She had a serious passion for Quidditch, too, though she didn't play herself. She was experienced with Charms; she even demonstrated by expertly using a non-verbal incantation to summon a Bluebell Flame. She hoped to work someday under the Minister of Magic, as well.

She…was an average witch. She showed her feminine side when expressing interest in a scroll of parchment, but—like many others who didn't come from the typical pureblood wealth—she couldn't afford it, what with everything else she needed.

He didn't know what made him do it. _Just pretend nothing happened_, he told himself as a Sickle fell from his hand. He acted as if nothing had happened and Penelope bought the paper. But she wanted to make clear that she knew it was him. Outside the shop, she stopped him and said, "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy."

He smirked, ignoring the fact that it was…_nice_ to see her smile that way. "For what? Enjoy your seventh year, Miss Clearwater."

And she did. Before Lucius knew it (he was too busy with a bloody hippogriff attack on his son at the beginning of Draco's third year), he was out-and-about planning things for the return of the Dark Lord and—

"Pene—Miss Clearwater?" Lucius was stunned to find her interning for the Minister of Magic. He, himself, was involved with the Ministry as well as Hogwarts, but he hadn't believed for one moment that he would ever see this girl in the Ministry.

"Oh…Mr. Malfoy." She appeared to have wanted to use his first name, but he hadn't given her that permission; it was one thing for him, the adult, to call her "Penelope," though he wouldn't. He had to stop associating with her. She was a half-blood at best, and his kind only associated with other purebloods or those who'd come from a once-noble, once-fully pureblood family. And he'd never heard of the Clearwater family.

He hesitated. It was this summer—_this summer_—when things would be set in motion. By the end of the year, Lord Voldemort would be reestablished and ready to rid the world of Mudbloods and blood-traitors and despicable half-bloods…

Penelope had a bright grin on her face, like the one he'd seen once before. "I'm working towards a position directly under the Minister," she stated, carrying a stack of files in her arms. Lucius involuntarily walked with her. "Oh, it gets hard sometimes. My ex-boyfriend, Percy, is working here, too, and he wants the same job."

"'Percy'…?"

"Percy Weasley," she grunted. "Biggest prat you'll ever meet. That family's so intrusive, too. I'm glad I broke it off."

Lucius was happy to hear someone else disliked that family of blood-traitors, too, even if it was for different reasons. "So you're enjoying the single life of a Ministry worker then?"

Penelope's mouth twitched into an unsure frown. "I suppose… I'll see you around, Mr. Malfoy."

Even with the Quidditch World Cup approaching, some unidentifiable force urged Lucius back to the Ministry whenever he found time. And time's a luxury when one's a Death Eater planning a revolt.

* * *

Seventh year had gone exceptionally well for Penny. She graduated Hogwarts with amazing grades, so many N.E.W.T.s, and a strong idea of what she wanted to do. She also had an idea of whom she wanted to see at work. It wasn't Percy.

Actually, she and Percy had hit a rough patch. They were all fine and dandy until she mentioned how she'd bought her expensive parchment scroll _and_ the rest of her books.

"I, uh, was with an acquaintance who made me a loan," she admitted to Percy towards the end of the year.

He froze, immediately getting jealous. "Who? And when?"

She brushed him off. "It was no one, Perce. It was before the school year, when I was in Diagon Alley."

"Who, Penny?"

"Mr. Lucius Malfoy, if you must know," she answered with a glare as Percy stood and began to pace their corner of the library.

"Malfoy? _Malfoy?_ Are you mental, Penny? The Malfoys have never been any good. I told you once: My family doesn't get along _at all_ with them. It even goes back to my parents' school days and my father's first days at the Ministry!"

"He's not a bad man, Percy," Penny stupidly retorted. It only further angered her boyfriend.

"And how do you know that? Did he buy you flowers? Say you were the prettiest little witch he's ever met?"

"You're being absurd. He's a married man, Perce. And I said he's just an acquaintance, no more than a friend."

"Oh, he's a friend now? Penny, he's _male_, he only has one thing on his mind."

She scoffed, offended. "Like you, I reckon? You know what, Percy? You really should spend more time on your Head Boy duties, seeing as you have plenty of free time with no girlfriend now." She walked away before it could register that she'd broken up with him. She stormed out of the library and back to Ravenclaw Tower, hating that Percy was right about one thing: Percy was right to be jealous. Penny _did_ see Lucius as a kind of friend. And being suddenly single, she indulged in thinking about the "what-ifs" if Lucius weren't married or if she happened to be just a wee bit older or if she could see more of him.

She did see more of him.

The brunette interned at the Ministry of Magic, trying to work her way up to a position under the Minister. When she saw Lucius there, Percy's words floated to the front of her mind. But she didn't see Lucius as someone evil. She grew friendlier and friendlier with him as they "chanced" upon each other at work. She didn't really know what he did at the Ministry, but she didn't really care. All she cared about was the intense feeling in her gut that turned into butterflies in her stomach. It was those butterflies that let her know she was going to spend even a minute with Lucius.

Months later, when the attack at the Quidditch World Cup happened, Penelope fretted. Lucius was supposed to be there with his family… What if he'd been injured in all the commotion? What if he'd been—oh, Merlin—captured?

Her heart almost exploded when she saw him skulking around the Department of Mysteries in December. He…He was alive. He wasn't hurt, he wasn't maimed, he wasn't any of the things she'd horribly imagined. He was alive and well and searching for something on this level, maybe. "Are you okay?"

Penny had spooked him, but he relaxed some when he realized it was her. "Penelope… Yes, I'm fine. You heard about the attack, then."

"Yes, you said you were going. I was so scared! Why didn't you contact me? I thought we were friends!" She stopped, knowing she'd said too much. Neither of them had ever put a title to their relationship, though on Penny's side she had started to feel more for him… _No! He's just…just Lucius, a mate_. But she found that she constantly had to remind herself of that as of late.

Lucius frowned, then sadly smiled. "Things get the better of me. Matters of…utmost importance worm their way to the top of my 'to do' list." He gingerly placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine, Penelope."

She glared at him, summoning the same courage from a year ago when she'd thanked him. "Fine, my foot!" It was either her gut or her courage or that nagging interest in being something more to him that made her do it. She pulled that hand on her shoulder behind her back and drew him down, kissing him fiercely on the mouth. He resisted at first, but she was stubborn and didn't give up. Finally, he slackened and clasped his hands in the small of her back, returning her affections.

When they broke apart, he had a dazed look in his eyes. His frown returned. "Penelope…"

"So what? I know all the strings attached, but still…" With those words, she sealed her fate and the affair began.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was a man of luxury with nearly everything in life. He had the strong, untainted lineage. He had a family, a good wife, a superb son, and a master of the Dark Arts about to be reborn… Now was not the time to be distracted by silly things. This was the pivotal time. Lord Voldemort would be reborn soon and there was also the matter of the weapon the Dark Lord had said would be found in the Department of Mysteries…

Lucius didn't have a mistress.

Yet here was Penelope, pretty Penelope, ready and willing. The look on her face clearly showed she was in love with him. It was why he'd taken so long to see her again after the World Cup. He didn't want to screw things up… But she was determined… She was brave, brilliant… She kissed in a way Narcissa never could. His marriage to Narcissa was one of convenience and slight affection.

Penelope stirred the passion inside him.

When he first started seeing her for more than just an exchange of words, his mind was filled with two things: succeeding for the Dark Lord and Penelope. The two things were almost equal in importance in his mind. His family was a top priority, too…but… _Agh, things are becoming too complicated_, he warned himself after Voldemort was revived.

Potter was trying to get people to believe that Voldemort was back and that certain people, like Lucius, were Death Eaters. No one believed him. Some of that distrust was secured monetarily by Lucius, but many were already inclined to believe that Voldemort had been defeated a long time ago.

Penelope was one of them. As smart a girl as she was, she believed her heart and therefore believed him. It pained him a little when he ended up betraying her trust at the end of Draco's fifth year and was caught. It was unavoidable. That many Ministry officials in one place where he was fighting alongside his fellow Death Eaters—One would have to be Imperiused not to see that Lucius was a servant of the Dark Lord.

Second to the ache of having lied to Penelope was the humiliation and pain of imprisonment in Azkaban. And he was stuck there until someone could set him free.

* * *

Percy was right. Again.

She was more than friends with Lucius and he was more than just a wizard. He _was_ a bad man… No, he wasn't! He wasn't a bad man, just-just a Death Eater! And what did that matter, really, when she loved him?

Good Merlin, she was sure she'd never sounded so pathetic.

But she couldn't trust him again. No, she _shouldn't_. She wanted to, though. That first kiss proved she meant something to him and, to her knowledge, Death Eaters didn't care about anyone. And Lucius had a family! And her! So he wasn't a bad man, just a wizard led astray by dreams of power…

The year of his imprisonment was the longest one of her life.

She wasn't ever going to work for the Minister. With Fudge sacked and Rufus Scrimgeour made the new Minister of Magic, Penny was resigned to the Office of Magical Maintenance. It wasn't quite the horrible job others made it out to be, but it wasn't a glamorous one either. It was a step above being fired in Penny's opinion, being forced to clean up little mishaps around the Ministry workplace.

Then, suddenly, Scrimgeour was dead. Death Eaters and purebloods were taking over. Voldemort was creating a new regime after freeing all of his followers from Azkaban. Lucius was free and a pawn of the Dark Lord again. Penny could see Lucius again.

When she saw him once more before the Battle of Hogwarts, he seemed unsure about their relationship. She didn't let it bother her too much as they spent one more night together, in a kind of last night of defiance for after it was all over, either he would be dead or he would return to his wife…

He survived. But Narcissa was still not enough. Penny would continue to fill his wife's void in private. She would never have to leave Lucius' side again. Through being acquitted of his crimes as a consequence of renouncing his loyalty to Voldemort, through Draco's wedding, through the delivery of Lucius' only grandson…

Penelope was there, and Percy nor Narcissa nor anyone else would have a say about it.

* * *

**Even I'm shocked that I made this work… :O But it was FUN! I've been rereading the books, so I vividly remember Penny. And Lucius…Lucius! I love him, so it's always great to write him! I can't decide if I like him best with Tonks or in an M&MWP (Mew & Mor Weird Pairing), such as Daphne/Luce, Lavender/Luce, or Penny/Luce. And if you wanna use one of those M&MWPs, please just gimme a mention for Daphcius or Lavluce. Lucielope is ****Schermionie****'s and has been made an M&MWP in her honor, but please give her credit for Lucielope. Haha, you wanted to know if I could do it, Scrunchy—I DID! XD**

**So please review! Thanks for reading, especially if you've read the other 6 entries. I've enjoyed this comp so much, and I'd give it maybe a 9.5 out of 10 (because even I wished for quicker judging, sorry!). This was so much fun and it made me write things that I tend not to—Draco/Ginny, canon, fanon smushed into canon… ;D**

**Thank you, all you wonderful judges, Scrunchy, tat, Marisa, and Ali! Do another comp next summer! w00t! XD**

**-mew! :3**

**Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou! Thanks so much, Morghen and mew's daddy! You guys are awesome, luvs, and I couldn't have done it without either of you!**

**LAST NOTE: Those of you who loved my Draco/Ginny, Zacharias/Parvati, and/or my Lucius/Penelope, please PM me if you want to know when I publish the continuation of either the Dracny or Zachvati fic or when I do another Lucielope. I will compile a list and then PM you back when they're up. Thanks for all the love! X3**


End file.
